


Bed Sharing and Other Things

by LadyHallen



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Bed-sharing, Denial, M/M, Oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 17:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17492213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyHallen/pseuds/LadyHallen
Summary: Tsuna wakes up in Xanxus's bed. And keeps waking up there.





	Bed Sharing and Other Things

**Author's Note:**

> The Prompt was: "Tsuna wakes up in someone's bed, preferably with no memory of how he got there."

Tsuna wakes up with someone’s hand on his stomach.

It’s a pretty nice hand – large, warm and perfect.

Still, the fact is, Tsuna usually slept alone. It’s too much of a hassle to find partners that his Guardians won’t eviscerate when found in his bed. Or Reborn. Let’s not talk about Reborn’s reaction. The asshole probably thought Tsuna was still a child.

Tsuna has _needs_ , alright?

He’s getting distracted. Who’s the owner of said hand?

With a sigh, Tsuna turns and opens his eyes.

And squeaks.

It’s better than a scream, alright?

Not everybody would be fine seeing Xanxus di Vongola in their bed.

Shit, it’s not even _his_ bed. Which meant that it’s _Tsuna_ in Xanxus’s bed.

He tries to process this. He fails.

Like an ill-timed alarm clock, there’s a shout of, “Voi!!!!!!” sounding through the doors.

“Fuck off, Squalo!” Xanxus roars back, making Tsuna jump. He didn’t even know that Xanxus was awake.

“Xanxus, you’re awake?” Tsuna asks, biting the proverbial bullet. It’s difficult to find his courage, given that he is _naked_ , without his weapons and in perfect proximity for Xanxus to shoot. Or punch. Xanxus isn’t usually picky when it comes to venting out his frustrations on VongolaDecimo.

“I’m not,” Xanxus refutes. “Stop talking and go back to sleep.”

It’s very, very hard to remember that Xanxus can kill him with that bed head and that adorable grumpy scowl that makes Tsuna want to coo at him. Stone cold killers shouldn’t be _cute_.

Tsuna shakes his head and makes to get up, only to bite back a squeak of alarm when that hand – which he had forgotten is on his stomach – tightens its hold on him and drags him closer to that warm, sleepy torso.

“Stop squirming,” Xanxus grumbles. Tsuna sighs and doesn’t protest anymore.

Both of them get comfortable, sleep creeping up on the edges of Tsuna’s mind again, making him snuggle into Xanxus’s arms.

Of course, that’s when the door bursts open, Tsuna’s Guardian’s in a panic as they search for their wayward Decimo.

Xanxus gets off him in an instant, guns suddenly sprouting from his hands and shooting everyone moving, even any of the Varia stupid enough to go near Xanxus’s room without any coffee.

Tsuna just groans, covering his face with a pillow and going back to sleep.

It’s not use, his Guardian’s drag his unresisting body back to the Medical Wing, convinced that he’d been drugged.

He’s too embarrassed to tell them that he just fell asleep on Xanxus while both of them had been consuming the wine he’d brought to the Varia as a, “my father sucks too, can we commiserate about it,” party.

.

* * *

 

.

And then, he does end up nearly assassinated and everyone’s too busy hunting down the perpetrators to find him regular bodyguards. Or rather, even Hayato is too pissed off to stay by Tsuna’s side.

Given that his birthday cake got poisoned with Bianchi nowhere near it, he did concede the point that it had been getting a bit personal.

Still, who volunteered the Varia to be the bodyguards of the week? They needed to be shot. Multiple times in multiple places.

“You’re staying with me,” Xanxus tells him. “We can’t spare the people to watch over you.”

What Xanxus _means_ about that is clear until it isn’t.

Well, it’s clear that he’s going to be making use of Xanxus’s office as he works on his paperwork. It’s also understandable that he’s going to have all his food tested and he’s going to end up eating with Xanxus.

What’s not clear is where he’s going to sleep until he’s dragged in his pajamas to Xanxus’s room, and to his large bed.

“What,” he asks, more a statement than a question.

“Get in,” Xanxus growls sleepily. “I told you I can’t spare anybody to watching you. So you’re with me.”

He climbs in. He’s willingly climbing into Xanxus’s bed. What even is his life?

Tsuna doesn’t know, but he’s willing to bet that it’s Reborn’s fault.

.

* * *

 

.

And then it happens again.

By the third time, Tsuna’s resigned to the fact that fate wants him to end up in Xanxus’s bed. It’s no hardship, despite what other people think.

Tsuna gets cold pretty easily – a remnant of the seal that Nonno placed him under – and Xanxus is practically a bonfire. He’s also pretty comfy to sleep on, warm with all the right firm parts to lean on.

He also cuddled. It didn’t look like it, but Xanxus was a champion cuddler.

Tsuna, who had been touch-starved by the time Reborn got to him, never refused cuddles.

So no, it isn’t a hardship.

Except Tsuna’s Guardians refuse to accept that Xanxus is the perfect bedmate. They are pretty sure he is being coerced to staying put.

Tsuna doesn’t have the heart to tell them that aside from the first morning, he isn’t being coerced. In fact, he’s pretty much finding excuses to doing it.

.

* * *

 

.

“You’re weird, you know that, little Decimo,” Squalo corners him on his way out one morning.

Tsuna’s has learned to translate what Squalo means. Filtering out the curses and the yelling barely takes him any effort these days.

He blinks at this though. He doesn’t have the context so he doesn’t get offended. Yet. There’s still time for the offense. With the Varia, it’s practically a sport.

 “A lot of people want to sleep with the boss,” Squalo clarifies. “But most of those people don’t stay once the wine glasses start getting thrown around. Or the cursing.”

Tsuna wants to sigh, but holds it in. People should stop underestimating him, he wants to mutter, except it is so useful to be underestimated.

“I’m not ‘people’,” he says to Squalo quietly. “I’m Tsuna.”

Squalo smirks. “Yeah. So you are.”

.

* * *

 

.

A few months in, and Tsuna realizes that his Guardians have stopped dramatically bursting into the Varia headquarters.

Not that he doesn’t appreciate it, but when his Guardians start behaving, that means something’s going to break soon. And he’s usually the one signing off on the repair bills.

“You guys are too quiet,” he accuses Takeshi, stopping him on his way to breakfast.

Takeshi laughed. Whoever said that Takeshi is easy to interrogate is _lying_. “You’re so suspicious, Tsuna!”

Hayato only sighs at him. Ryohei claps him on the back and Chrome just kisses his cheek.

He doesn’t even try with Hibari or Mukuro.

The only person who gave him some sort of insight is Lambo. The thirteen year old frowns at him, saying, “We’re just giving in to the inevitable. Everyone else was in denial? I think the only one you have to convince at the moment is Reborn.”

Tsuna blinks blankly. “What?”

Lambo blinks blankly back. “Reborn? Greatest Hitman in the World? Has the unfortunate habit of shooting people when they piss him off?”

Tsuna shakes his head. “No, I mean, what?”

At this point, Lambo starts to smile. “Oh my god, you don’t know? I’m not going to tell you, I like being alive.”

Tsuna gets nothing else from him.

He is so confused, at this point, he really would welcome another assassination. At least that’s straightforward.

.

* * *

 

.

And then Xanxus gets drunk and Tsuna’s the one dragging his ass to Tsuna’s bed this time. Which is a novelty since contrary to popular belief, Xanxus only drinks in the Varia HQ, where he knows everyone and he’s secure of his own safety.

“I can’t believe you got drunk in the Iron Fort,” Tsuna mutters. “This must be what Nonno means about furthering the relationship between various allies. At least you trust me enough not to kill you.”

A heavy warm arm wraps itself around Tsuna’s waist and hauls him towards the sleepy figure.

Since he’s practically been Pavloved with cuddles, Tsuna just goes boneless and doesn’t resist.

“Don’t shoot me in the morning,” Tsuna says to the ceiling.

.

* * *

 

.

Tsuna doesn’t get shot, but Xanxus looks at him strangely in the morning.

He’s completely sure that the breakfast and coffee tray he brought is the shocker. Everyone in Italy seems to find it surprising that he can cook his own food.

“I brought you breakfast,” Tsuna announces, holding up the tray like an offering. “Is bacon alright? I also fried some eggs.”

Xanxus hesitates before eating, but his expression of delight at the edible food made Tsuna feel warm.

“Put the tray on the floor and come back to bed,” Tsuna says after he brushed his teeth. “Squalo met me outside earlier and told me he cleared our schedule for today.”

“Trash, what are you doing?” Xanxus finally asks.

Tsuna looks at him in confusion. “Sleeping in? I swear, I spend all my vacation days sleeping. Riding herd on my Guardians gives me sleepless nights. They cause me insomnia, I swear.”

Xanxus stares for a few more minutes before huffing out a laugh. “Yeah. Mine too. Come here,” he gestures.

Tsuna willingly snuggles into those warm arms.

Xanxus’s expression is bemused, but he is also smiling. Tsuna takes note, but doesn’t really try to think about why. His Intuition tugs at him, but he ignores it. He is warm, sleepy and having a Vacation Day.

.

* * *

 

.

What is he missing, Tsuna wonders, looking at the long-suffering expression on Hayato’s face.

“Hayato-kun?” Tsuna asks.

Hayato shakes his head. “It’s nothing, Tenth. Do you want to assign someone to pick you up from Varia HQ every morning so the Varia doesn’t have to send you with a car?”

“You make it sound like I’m moving in with Xanxus,” Tsuna says. “I’m not. It’s just. A phase.”

“A phase,” Hayato deadpans. “Really?”

“Yep. Don’t worry, this’ll fade out soon enough. Xanxus is just. Warm to sleep with, you know.”

Hayato turns an alarming shade of green. “No. Don’t tell me. I don’t need the details.”

“Hayato?”

“No. I don’t want to know.”

.

* * *

 

.

Xanxus starts coming to the Iron Fort with really nice food, plunking it on top of Tsuna’s paperwork.

“Trash,” Xanxus would say. “Stop killing yourself and start eating. You’re too skinny.”

The first time this happened, Tsuna hesitates to touch the food before he realizes that yes, if Xanxus wanted to kill him, he would have done it a long time ago.

The second time, he just smiles in bemusement.

By the third time, he’s starts to get to greet Xanxus with a smile and accompanying paperwork for him to sign.

“It’s great that you’re coming around so often,” Tsuna says. “I don’t have to email you everything.”

Xanxus huffs out a laugh. “Yeah, isn’t it?”

Tsuna beams. “Are you coming tomorrow? I’ll handle drinks and the main if you can do the dessert.”

Xanxus shakes his head. “Alright, I can do that.”

.

* * *

 

.

And then, just when the world is getting settled, _it happens._

Xanxus, sitting across him and laughing. The sunlight passes through the window, hitting his cheek and lighting up his face.

Oh no, Tsuna thought with immense dismay. That’s going to be a problem.

.

* * *

 

.

Tsuna is well practiced in the art of denial, and doesn’t even mention anything to anyone for the space of five hours.

Then. He realizes…

“Xanxus,” he says as he changed into his pajamas in Xanxus’s room. “Have we been dating?”

Xanxus spits out the wine he’d been drinking. “Sawada,” he rasps out. “You’ve been in my bed for months, and you just realized that?”

Tsuna blushes pink and he curses his Asian genes for how easily it shows. He is gratified, however, when Xanxus’s eyes followed the blush down to his collar.

“Get in here,” Xanxus orders.

Tsuna took it as a yes.

.

* * *

 

.

**Extra scene:**

“Finally!” Hayato exclaims when he sees Tsuna blush at something Xanxus says. “Who won that bet?”

“Squalo did!” Kyoko laughs. “I thought Tsu-kun would realize what was going on by the third week.”

Tsuna, of course, had been more oblivious and deeper in denial than anyone really expected.

“How did Squalo win?” Takeshi asks. “I mean, he doesn’t even like betting!”

The Varia lieutenant passes by and holds out a hand expectantly. “By paying attention. Boss was easy. Sawada was a fucking professional. Goddamn, what did Reborn teach that kid?”

The three of the participants of the bet curses and pays up. Squalo’s smirk is smug as he left, counting out his winnings.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm imagining Xanxus's thoughts and dying of laughter.
> 
> Also, if y'all want to scream at me, find me at [tumblr](http://ladyhallen.tumblr.com).


End file.
